


Making Her Safe

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [34]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Littleverse, Nursing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lacey starts to get comfortable.
Relationships: Dana Brooke/Lacey Evans/Nia Jax
Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1071276
Kudos: 3





	Making Her Safe

Lacey wakes sometimes, crying and clinging to her ‘mommy’, nestling naturally into Dana’s chest, Nia smiling slightly at first, watching the girl nestle and seek something, moving almost naturally to latch onto Dana, dragging a soft noise from the back of Dana’s throat. Nia had smirked at first, the words coming naturally. 

“Welcome to motherhood babe…”

Dana had smiled slightly, gently stroking a hand through Lacey’s hair as the girl suckled, falling calm after her nightmare, it seemed second nature to cradle her and let her stay. She knew the girl needed time to settle, but she didn’t mind. There was something innocent in the way she calmed every time.


End file.
